There's Still No Time For Love, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: With the PEANUTS Gang going a fieldtrip to the aquarium; dramas are to come with sleeping through bus stops, an old enemy, getting nauseous from bus movement, getting lost with deadly sharks (even if they are in cages), and what happens when you leave Snoopy, Olaf, Andy and Gracie to run the fieldtrip? Chaos. For HPDrummerman.
1. Chapter 1

There's Still No Time for Love, Charlie Brown

(A Sequel to There's No Time For Love, Charlie Brown)

**CHAPTER 1: THE CHILDREN ARE INTERESTED AND INTO SPACE**

Charlie Brown smiled as he, Lucy and Frieda walked into class. Taking their seats, they smiled and waved at their friends. Claudia was busy doodling in the back row, Linus was talking with Schroeder and Hans and Marcie were in their own little worlds. Peppermint Patty had conked out at her desk and was snoring.

"If that snoring doesn't bring Marcie back to Earth, nothing will..." a kid joked.

"You said it." another kid snarked.

"Why's Patty so tired?" Lucy realized.

"She was up all night." Franco explained.

"Why?" Frieda wondered.

"She's excited for fieldtrip coming up." Franco replied.

"Oh yeah...where're we going again?"

"Aquarium. See aquatic life."

"Neat!" Skylar smiled before looking over at Hans and poking him in the cheek as a girl looking like a female version of her poked Marcie in the cheek-zero reaction from either the boyfriend nor the girlfriend.

_"Freundin…" Hans began, putting his hands in Marcie's as she blushed. "I love you more than words can say."_

_Giggling, Marcie blushed. "Shucks, Hans."_

_"You my night and dad."_

_"You're my pride and joy."_

_"Same here, Freundin. Love you, Marcie."_

_"I love you too."_

_(Marcie)_

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_  
_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_  
_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past_  
_There must have been a moment of truth_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me_  
_Whether or not you should_  
_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_  
_I must have done something good_

_Nothing comes from nothing_  
_Nothing ever could_  
_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_  
_I must have done something good_

_"Do you knew when I first start love you? When you got off plane at Germany two year ago." Hans explained._

_"What?" Marcie asked. "I knew the first time we walked hand in hand..."_

_"Oh my love." _

_(Hans)_

_Denn hier bist du, stehst da, liebe mich  
Ob Sie sollten oder nicht*_

_(Marcie)_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
__I must have done something good_

_(Marcie and Hans)_

_Nothing comes from nothing_  
_Nothing ever could_

_(Marcie)_

_So somewhere in my youth_

_(Hans)_

_Or childhood_

_(Marcie)_

_I must have done something_

_(Marcie and Hans)_

_Something good_

_"Oh Hans..." Marcie giggled as he kissed her on the lips._

"Yoo-hoo...anyone in there?" Violet asked.

"It doesn't seem like it, does it?" Shermy wondered.

"Daydreamers...figures..." Violet sighed.

"So, we're going on a fieldtrip soon?" Charlie Brown questioned.

"Yeah." Patty [Swanson] smiled.

"To the aquarium too." Ox added.

"That's amazing!" Frieda exclaimed.

"You said it, sister." Lucy remarked.

"Where's Franklin?" Linus asked.

"I think he's sick." Melanie responded. "Poor guy..."

Claudia smiled as she doodled in a page of her notebook before looking up. "Psst." she called out. "W-what's the teacher saying?"

"Something about Pythagorean theory." Thibault replied. "You have an older sister; maybe she knows what it is."

"I th-think so...'side A squared and side B squared are equal to side C squared' I think that's w-w-what she said."

"Phew...so I'm not going berserk…"

"Patricia..." Lucy whispered singsongingly. "It's time to wake up, sleepyhead." she cooed.

"Five more minutes, dad..." Peppermint Patty murmured in her sleep before snoring again.

"Time for drastic actions!" declared a fed-up Lucy Van Pelt as she grabbed her binder and hit the snoring tomboy on the head with it, causing Patty to awake abruptly and crabbily. Lucy instantly ran back to her desk.

"I'M AWAKE! THE CIRCUMFRENCE OF A CIRCLE IS 3.14!" Peppermint Patty declared before yawning.

"Wow, babe." Schroeder realized. "You did it..."

"Yeah, I woke her up." Lucy smiled. "The teacher's not a music fan-so I had to improvise."

"Marcie, what was that for?" Peppermint Patty groggily asked, rubbing her head.

"You fell asleep, Sir." Lucy explained, making her voice high-pitched. Patty didn't fall for the coy, luckily, and perked up.

"Miss Reichardt, have you ALWAYS fallen asleep at elementary school?" the teacher asked.

"No...I only broke the habit in fourth grade..." Peppermint Patty blushed to herself. "How embarrassing..."

"It gonna be fine, Freundin…"Franco reassured. "I'm sure no one else noticed you were sleep."

"Sorry; I was up all night because of excitement!" [Peppermint] Patty squealed, regaining her energy.

"We know..." Linus, Violet, Patty [Swanson], Schroeder, Lucy, Franco, Frieda and Charlie Brown replied.

"So that's w-what that noise was..." Claudia sighed.

Yeah." Skylar giggled.

"This is worse than when I was held back a year temporarily...what do you think, Marcie?" Peppermint Patty groaned before looking behind her. Marcie was still daydreaming and the tomboy was having none of it. "Yoo-hoo? Marcie?" she asked. "Earth to Marcie..." Patty sighed before snapping her fingers restlessly.

"Huh? Sorry, Sir...must've spaced out a little." Marcie realized, falling from Cloud 9 as she shook her head a little.

"I'll say, Marcie." Frieda giggled from her desk.

"It was like she was on her own planet..." Linus whispered to himself so Melanie couldn't interject with her statements.

"And stop calling me 'Sir'." added Peppermint Patty with a final snap of her fingers.

"You got it, Sir." Marcie smiled before looking over at Hans, her smile fading almost instantly.

"Linus..." Melanie began.

"What?" Linus asked.

"How do you space out? Space is up there and we're down here." Melanie stated as Linus facepalmed.

**NEXT CHAPTER: TYPICAL SALLY DRAMA**

**'Something Good' **written by Richard Rodgers

(c) Imagem U.S. LLC

(*) _For here you are, standing there, loving me_  
_Whether or not you should_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: GOOD LUCK, CHARLIE (BROWN) AND PARENTAL PERMISSION REQUIRED**

After school that day, Charlie Brown, Linus and Frieda had made it to the Brown household. Sally, Michael and Eudora were studying in the kitchen. Snoopy was dressed up as a nanny and rocking Wyatt in a rocking chair, making Snoopy fall asleep instead of Wyatt. It was obvious that Snoopy was trying to put Wyatt back to sleep.

"Hey guys, we're home." Charlie Brown smiled as Sally looked at her big brother happily.

"Big Brother." Sally whispered, thinking that Wyatt was sound asleep.

"Hey Charles." Eudora smiled. "Hey babe."

"Hi Dory." Linus replied, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"So, how much homework do you have tonight?" Sally joked.

"A mountain." Frieda exaggerated.

"Be glad you're in fourth grade, babe." Linus smiled.

"The usual...oh, and permission slips for mom to sign." Charlie Brown explained.

"For what?" Eudora questioned.

"A fieldtrip." Frieda explained.

"Where're you going?" Michael asked.

"The aquarium." Linus answered.

"Wow!" Sally smiled. "One day, I hope to take Michael to the aquarium...sounds romantic."

"It will be." Charlie Brown smiled.

"So, have you decided on if you're gonna wear cologne or not?" Michael teased.

"MICHAEL DAWSON!" Charlie Brown shouted, waking Snoopy.

"I think girls are attracted to sweet-smelling stuff." Michael explained.

"Speaking of smells, something smells fishy..." Frieda stated, sniffing the air. "No pun intended."

"I hope it's not what I think it is." Eudora gagged as Sally squirmed.

Meanwhile, at the library; Claudia, Skylar, Peppermint Patty and Marcie were busy focusing on their homework.

"So I told my mom and she said that I can go to the aquarium." Skylar explained.

"That's g-g-great, babe." Claudia flirted.

"Indeed!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed, only to get shushed. "My bad..."

"I think a fieldtrip's gonna be a lot of fun." the auburn haired boy suggested.

"Same. Fieldtrips are a lot of fun." the tomboy added.

"I don't know, Sir." Marcie sighed, clutching her stomach. "What if I get sick, or lost? What if I misplace my lunch and go hungry? What if I get on the bus going somewhere else? What if we get separated from the class and they can't find us? What if-"

"Relax, Marcie. They're still using the buddy-system on fieldtrips." Peppermint Patty comforted, patting Marcie on the back.

"Buddy-system?" Skylar asked.

"It's when they partner older students like me, Lucille or Chuck with younger students; like Marcie and Linus." Peppermint Patty explained. "I've always been Marcie's buddy on fieldtrips and we only got lost once."

"You were only on one f-f-f-fieldtrip." Claudia stated.

"We won't get lost again, Claude."

"I hope you're right, Sir..." Marcie groaned.

"And I'm 101% sure that the last thing Patty needs is for you to get sick at the last minute." Skylar sighed. "I worry about fieldtrips too."

"Why?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"What if I forget my insulin needles and asthma inhaler? What if I forget to take my pills? What if I accidentally eat something with too much sugar? What if I have an asthma attack or go in diabetic coma?" he wondered.

"You're sounding just like Marcie here." Patty sighed.

"I just h-hope I don't f-f-forget my headphones." Claudia stated.

"Relax." Peppermint Patty reassured. "How about on the morning of the fieldtrip, we meet up at a designated area and make sure we have everything?"

"I like that idea, Sir." Marcie smiled sadly. "As long as Hans has fun, I'll be happy. Especially if the fieldtrip's before moving day..."

"I know how you f-f-f-feel..." Claudia trembled. "Wanting to have as much f-f-fun with him before he m-moves away is a g-good idea...trust me. But y-you should put some m-m-me time in."

"Yeah. Before I moved here, Claudia wanted to do EVERYTHING we loved together." Skylar added. "That was four years ago and due to my family growing. My house is almost four boys and five girls."

"With or without you?" Peppermint Patty joked.

"Hardy har har…"Skylar groaned.

"Okay, that was kind of funny, Sir." Marcie sighed.

Walking home from the library, a thought hit Peppermint Patty. "Marcie?" Patty began.

"Yeah, Sir?" Marcie asked, carrying more books than she intended.

"Do I get your parents to sign the slip or do I get my dad to sign it?"

"Well, he IS gonna be working the graveyard shift all week...you better ask him, Sir."

"Good idea, Marcie...and please stop calling me 'Sir'."

"But to play it safe, we can get BOTH of them to sign your fieldtrip slip. In case there's an emergency."

"Like what, Marcie? A shark leaps out of his tank and bites my leg?"

"I mean like you getting...oh forget it. I'm talking about if you get sick, Sir."

"I rarely get sick, Marcie...Two stomach aches in the same year? Yes. But never sick from the flu in the past three years."

"Good luck with the world, Sir..." Marcie sighed.

**NEXT CHAPTER: PLEASE LET THIS BE A NORMAL FIELDTRIP...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: EVEN WITHOUT THE FRIZZ? NO WAY!**

Fieldtrip day was a day away, and no one could sleep. They were too excited. But they were told to go to sleep so they'd have enough energy to see all the aquatic life. Peppermint Patty was the most excited and jumped on her best friend's bed eagerly...at 10 at night.

"Sir...go to sleep..." Marcie grumbled.

"You sure are crabby, Marcie." Peppermint Patty sarcastically said.

"I was asleep, Sir. Something you should be doing."

"I can't sleep, Marcie. I'm too excited!"

"Well go to sleep, Sir."

"Marcie?"

"What, Sir?"

"Are you excited for tomorrow, Marcie? I know I am. I can't sleep a wink."

"I can." sighed Marcie before rolling over on her back. "Now go back to sleep, Sir...and stop jumping on my bed."

"Sheesh...goodnight, Crabby..." Peppermint Patty sighed before jumping off the bed and happily twirling about.

"Goodnight, Sir." Marcie replied. She was almost asleep when Patty tiptoed over to her and let out an ear-piercing screech.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAARCIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" hollered Peppermint Patty.

"Sir! You're gonna wake mom and dad." Marcie shushed groggily.

"I still can't sleep, Marcie." the tomboy explained.

"Just try to sleep, Sir. And don't wake me up again."

"Sorry, but I can't sleep. I'm way too excited to sleep, Marcie."

"Good for you."

"Aren't you excited too, Marcie?"

"Yes, but I'm also trying to sleep."

"Oh come on, just think about taking Hans to see all the fish. He's gonna love it, Marcie."

"You're right, Sir. He's gonna love it...but I bet he's not up at this hour."

"Oh come on, Marcie. I just can't sleep and all you can do is ignore me?"

"No. I want to help, Sir, but I was asleep until you started waking me up." Marcie huffed. "Just be quiet, for the love of G-"

"Is everything alright in there?" a man's voice asked, knocking on the door.

"Good grief...yeah, dad. Patty's just hyper."

"Okay, get some sleep, you two. Big day tomorrow."

The two girls sighed in relief. "Close call, Sir..." Marcie yawned.

"Yeah, too close, Marcie." Peppermint Patty realized. "But I just can't sleep."

"I bet Claudia and Skylar are asleep right now, Sir. So go the f-...just go to sleep, Sir."

"But, Marcie, the moon's up and I'm up."

"Go to sleep, Sir, and let me sleep."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Fine...just don't wake me for the rest of the night though."

"Can't guarantee a miracle, Marcie. I'll try to sleep though-I said TRY though, Marcie."

"Mm hmm..."

Sighing, Patty hugged her Joe Garagiola teddy bear. Sleep was clearly not going to happen-Patty was just too excited to close her eyes. Marcie however had fallen fast asleep. Now who was Patty supposed to talk to?

"Chuck!" Peppermint Patty declared to herself before slithering out of the bed and sneaking towards the phone and dialing Charlie Brown's phone number. "One ringy-dingy...two ringy-dingies...three ringy-dingies..."

"Hello?" yawned Charlie Brown on the other end of the phone, Wyatt was in his arms and was crying.

"Hey Chuck, it's Peppermint Patty." Peppermint Patty whispered quietly.

"And it's also 10 at night." the blockhead murmured.

"Sorry, Chuck...I can't sleep. I'm too excited about the fieldtrip!"

"Go drive Marcie crazy. Just let me sleep..."

"I tried, she doesn't want to deal with me."

"I honestly don't blame her..."

"She also told me not to wake her for the rest of the night."

"Please don't bother me for the rest of the night either..."

"I can't sleep, Chuck. And know why? I'M TOO EXCITED TO SLEEP!"

"Oh good grief..." sighed Charlie Brown as Wyatt began crying louder and Sally and Woodstock had awoken to the commotion. "Please call back in the morning, Patty."

"Okay, Chuck. Sweet dreams." Patty giggled to herself before hanging the phone back up and tiptoeing back to bed. "If I'm lucky enough, I might not have woken Marcie..."

"Fat chance..." Patty instantly blushed a crimson red.

"Whoops..." the tomboy blushed. "Did I wake you?"

"What do you think, Sir?"

"Yes..."

"Yup. Just get back to sleep."

"I'm trying. Honest!"

"By phone calling Charles?"

"You were asleep. I had to talk to someone. I love to talk."

A knock at the door caught both Marcie and Peppermint Patty's attentions, and the former made the huge mistake of opening the door as Gracie, Andy, Olaf and Snoopy sat on the doorstep-each of them dressed as WWI Flying Aces-much to the kids' shock. "Dad's not gonna like this, Sir..." Marcie yawned. " Bonsoir, oh courageux pilotes de courage. Qu'est-ce que je peux vous avoir quatre? Des bières racines et des biscuits aux pépites de chocolat?" she asked.

"What'd you say, Marcie?" Peppermint Patty wondered with a yawn.

"I said 'Good evening, oh brave pilots of courage...what can I get you four? Root beers and chocolate chip cookies?'...why, Sir?"

"Just curious, Marcie...and please stop calling me 'Sir'..."

The next morning, Claudia and Skylar were walking hand in hand, Claudia had her headphones on while Skylar was anxiously walking next to his girlfriend. "Claudia...babe...I'm worried." he trembled.

"W-why?" Claudia asked, removing her headphones.

"Where's Gracie?"

"She's p-probably at the F-f-French Café..."

"Café?"

"Yeah."

Claudia perkily knocked on the door as an energy less Peppermint Patty groggily answered it. "Hello?" the tomboy yawned.

"R-ready to go? We d-don't wanna be late." Claudia smiled.

"I just have to wake the French waitress and the brave WWI Flying Aces." Patty blinked groggily.

"Aces?!" Skylar and Gracie asked.

"Yeah...your dog came over last night, Claude..." the tomboy murmured.

Charlie Brown, Frieda, Thibault, Rattler, Ox, Patty [Swanson], Melanie and Linus tailed behind Claudia and Skylar in confusion.

"What's all the commotion about?" Linus asked.

"Holly...Oxford..." Peppermint Patty sleepily groaned. "Come retrieve your dogs..."

"Andy?" Rattler asked.

"Olaf?" Ox realized.

"So that's where they went..." Rattler and Ox said in unison.

"They ARE Snoopy's brothers..." Linus stated.

"Don't remind me twice..." Ox murmured as he checked the height difference between him and the door.

"I'LL get Olaf." Patty [Swanson] suggested as Thibault and Linus snickered.

"And I'm getting Andy." Rattler announced.

"They're at the kitchen table." Peppermint Patty advised the two girls.

Snoopy instantly jerked awake and ran off, confusing the kids. Gracie awoke a little bit after Snoopy and dragged herself towards Claudia.

"Let's get going!" Frieda exclaimed, mimicking a foghorn with her mouth.

"Shouldn't we wait for Patty and Marcie to get ready?" Linus asked.

"Patty IS ready." Melanie naively answered, pointing at Patty [Swanson].

"Is she s-s-s-serious?" Claudia facepalmed.

"As a heart attack." Linus sighed. "We meant PEPPERMINT PATTY; Mel."

"My mistake." Melanie blushed.

A few minutes later and Charlie Brown, Frieda, Skylar, Claudia, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Thibault, Rattler, Ox, Patty [Swanson], Melanie and Linus were waiting for the bus. Lucy, Schroeder, Cobra, Dominick, Hans and Franco soon met up with the gang. Hans looked like he had been crying and Franco was comforting his best friend.

"Here comes the bus." Dominick stated as the bus pulled up and the doors opened to reveal Snoopy driving the bus. The kids stood there, wide-eyed and shaken to their cores.

"Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?" groaned Charlie Brown as they headed to their seats.

**NEXT CHAPTER: NEXT STOP...MAIN STREET?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: OCTUPUS, SHARKS, SQUIDS AND...MAIN STREET?**

"I thought that feeding one beagle was bad enough...now I'll be feeding SIX beagles and whatever dog breed Gracie is..." lamented Charlie Brown as they reached the aquarium. Hans was in deep thought and let out a deep sigh. Franco took notice.

"What's wrong?" Franco asked.

"Just worried, Franco." sighed Hans.

"Will you be fine?" Schroeder inquired.

"Yes, Schroeder. As long as Franco und Marcie are with me." Hans gave a tiny smile as the kids got off the bus.

"I think everyone's here, ma'am." Linus explained as Snoopy closed the bus doors, unaware of two girls sound asleep in the back of the bus as he drove off.

Woodstock, who was posing as a hood ornament, took notice and chirped frantically without a response from his furry friend.

"Woodstock, calm down...I'll just get the bus to Main Street, then we'll see the medieval exhibit and grab lunch." Woodstock could only facepalm as the beagle turned on the radio.

_Joe Cool, skippin' school. _  
_Driving down to main-e-street, playin' it cool. _  
_Joe Cool, straight ahead. _  
_And be careful of the stop sign or you're gonna wind up dead. _  
_Get that green light, pay attention now! _  
_Joe Cool, swervin' the bus. _  
_Take it easy, buddy, you don't have to fuss._  
_ Joe Cool, just calm down._  
_Don't you bug your little buddy, he has a frown. _  
_Pay attention, don't you crash the bus!_  
_ Joe Cool, skippin' school. _  
_Driving in the busy town and playing the mule. _  
_Joe Cool, playin' the tune. _  
_Just be careful of the sleeping girls or they will wake up soon. _  
_Yeah...getting stuck in traffic._

A crash of the bus' bumper with another car's bumper made Snoopy and Woodstock vibrate as Snoopy opened a bus window and growled. He cussed out something he learnt while on a student exchange program. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la crane? Oooh, les cornes! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Que dalle! Le pied de nez! Tu veux nous frotter?" As expected, the other drivers were ticked off. "I have no idea what I just said." Snoopy laughed as he closed the window and drove out of the mess and parked the school bus at the museum. Next to it was an aquarium, but he didn't notice. "Come on, Woodstock." he called out as Woodstock chirped.

Back with the class, Charlie Brown, Linus, Frieda, Schroeder and Lucy were walking around when they came across a girl in a blue dress. She had brown curly hair in two pigtails and a scar on the top of her head.

"Is that-" Lucy began.

"It looks like-" Linus added.

"I think it is-" Schroeder continued.

"Charlotte Braun!?" gasped a shocked Charlie Brown.

"RIGHT HERE, BLOCKHEAD!" the girl shouted.

"She a former girlfriend of yours?" Frieda asked.

"No, Frieda." Charlie Brown, Linus, Lucy and Schroeder replied in unison.

"Then who IS she?" Frieda wondered.

"She's a fussbudget." Lucy stated. "And boy does she put the 'fuss' in fussbudget..."

"Trust us." Linus added. "She yells a lot."

"THIS IS MY NORMAL VOICE!" Charlotte called out.

"Trust me, you DON'T want to mess with Charlotte Braun..." gulped Charlie Brown.

"SO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, HUH, CHARLIE BROWN? YOU WISHY-WASHY FAILURE?"

"I do...Charlotte Braun, meet Frieda Rich-the girl who stole my heart and-"

"DOES HER HAIR ALWAYS FRIZZ LIKE THAT OR WAS IT FROM OVERUSING THE CURLING IRONS?"

Linus, Frieda, Lucy and Schroeder instantly left. If anything, the were gonna keep Claudia far away from this fussbudget...if they knew where she was.

"Where's Claudia?" Schroeder asked.

"Maybe she's looking at the fish." Lucy suggested.

"Let's find Patty and Marcie-they'll know where she is." Linus suggested.

"Wait, I see her." Frieda explained, pointing at Claudia, kissing Skylar on the cheek.

"Claudia, don't go over here." Schroeder instructed.

"I heard." Skylar joked. "And boy am I glad my babe brought her headphones."

"Where's Peppermint Patty?" Linus asked. "And Marcie?"

"Am I supposed to know?" Skylar wondered.

"Well, your girlfriend IS friends with them." Lucy said.

"I d-don't know." Claudia shrugged.

"C'mon, guys." Pigpen insisted. "Let's go explore."

"I see squids!" Melanie exclaimed.

"I see an octopus!" Shermy smiled.

"I see stingrays!" Violet squealed.

"I see a shark!" Lucy pointed out.

"I see catfish!" Frieda smiled as a confused Melanie walked towards her.

"They don't look like Faron...or any kind of cats at all, Frieda." Melanie pointed out.

"Oh good grief..." sighed Linus as he pulled out his camera and began taking pictures of all the aquatic life he saw. "Eudora will love these pictures."

"She sure will." Patty [Swanson] smiled as Ox wandered towards the whale exhibit.

"Babe, check this out!" Ox called out as a group of the kids ran towards him. "It says here that the blue whale is 29.9 meters in length with a maximum weight ever recorded being at 173 tones. This is the largest animal to have ever existed!" he read off a plaque.

"And Ox is the largest kid in our class to have existed..." Lucy joked with Patty [Swanson].

"Indeed." Patty smiled. "But that makes him unique."

"I w-w-wonder where Peppermint Patty and Marcie went..." Claudia sighed. "They'd l-love this."

Linus smiled as he, Pigpen and Sidney Walsh walked back to the octopus exhibit.

"They're huge!" Sidney exclaimed.

"Indeed." Pigpen smiled.

"I don't believe it! Giant Pacific Octopus is the worlds biggest octopus...how they find tanks large enough to keep them in is a mystery." Linus shook his head in disbelief.

Franco and Hans were in the shark exhibit with Schroeder, who was humming the Jaws theme jokingly. "What you doing?" Hans asked.

"Being the shark." Schroeder explained.

"So cool!" Franco smiled.

"Yeah...wish freundin could see this." Hans sighed.

"Same...where are freundins?"

"I didn't see them." Schroeder shrugged. "Maybe they're in a different part of the aquarium."

"Let's hope so." Violet complained.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SOMETHING'S FISHY**

**'Joe Cool (version 4)' **written by LivingOnLaughs (Yours Truly) based on the lyrics written by Desirée Goyette


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: MEANWHILE, ON MAIN STREET AND A NEW GIRL**

Snoopy and Woodstock walked around the museum in awe, admiring the knight statues in awe before a little girl with opaque glasses (that showed her eyes), in a red dress with a matching dress spotted them and shrieked happily "REX! REX! YOU'RE BACK! YOU CAME BACK TO ME! REX, IT'S ME, CLARA! YOUR OWNER! COME BACK, REX!" causing some of her friends and classmates to shrug.

"Uh...Claire?" the girl with pigtails asked.

"Are you nuts?" the girl with shaggy hair wondered.

"Sophie, Shirley, it's Rex. He is my sheepdog and we had a lot of fundamental friend dependability!" exclaimed a happy Clara before running off.

"Fundamental what?" Sophie asked.

"Miss Clara Johnstone, get back here!" the teacher bossed.

"Can't, ma'am! I see my pet sheepdog!" Clara replied.

"HELP!" Snoopy shrieked as he and Woodstock ran off.

"Chase? I love chase!" Clara smiled, chasing 'her sheepdog-Rex' and the 'stray bird'. "Here I come, Rex! You can't outrun me!"

"She's right..." Snoopy panted before pausing to compose himself. An idea then hit him.

"Clara, do you need your glasses checked out? That's a beagle!" Shirley shouted.

"No, that's a sheepdog!" Clara argued.

"Then meet Andy." Snoopy giggled before holding his tag in his paw for Clara to read. When she read it, she turned pale as a ghost and fainted. Snoopy and Woodstock took the opportunity to run to the school bus and grab something to eat. Woodstock chirped anxiously, making his eyes wide and white.

"No, Woodstock." Snoopy began. "Marcie and Clara AREN'T related." the bird could only grumble and hopped off the dashboard and to the back of the bus before jumping on a seat top and flying towards the window. "Get back here!" Snoopy yapped, slamming his paw on the horn.

Chirping, Woodstock ran back towards Snoopy before sulking. "And watch the language, Woodstock!"

Back with the class, Claudia and Skylar were wandering around. "PATTY! MARCIE!" he called out, only to hear his echo in return with zero response. "Oh fudge..." he sighed before returning back to reunite with the class.

Joslyn gave an eye roll before patting him on the back. "We'll find them." she comforted.

"Good." Claudia breathed a sigh of relief.

"You guys!" an excited Dolores squealed. "I found a gift shop!"

"Now's not the time for gifts!" Lucy groaned.

"I'm just saying..."

"Thank goodness."

"I think I have some great pictures, sis." Linus smiled.

"Guys, it's lunch break time..." Charlie Brown walked towards the group of kids.

"Maybe now we'll find them-unless they're checking out the whole place." Lucy teased.

"That's not too far fetched." Thibault stated.

"What kind of sandwich do you have?" Rattler asked.

"Peanut butter and raspberry jelly." Thibault grimaced.

"I got noodles." Rattler stated.

"Leftover meatloaf." Dominick gagged.

"It hopefully tastes better than it smells." Frieda prayed.

"You never tasted my brother's cuisine, Curly." Dominick sighed.

"True..." Hans shied away from the gang.

"We'll find our freundins…" comforted Franco.

"Look! Security guards!" Ox stated as two security dogs walked by-one was plump and the other had shaggy fur.

"Good grief..." Rattler and Ox groaned. "Why can't we have a normal dog like everyone else?"

"That's my line!" Charlie Brown joked.

"Where's Gracie?" Claudia realized.

Ox smiled and stood up before declaring "FOUND HER!"

"Where, Ox?" Skylar asked.

"Checking out the whale books." Ox explained.

"Books?!" Claudia and Hans asked in awe.

"Yeah, whale books."

"I think they're thinking what I think they think I'm thinking about." Charlie Brown smirked.

"Huh?" the kids asked.

"Books...full of words...with facts...come on, guys." Charlie Brown sighed, facepalming. "I think they know where to look."

"Do they have picture books?" Melanie asked as Claudia and Hans facepalmed.

"Not that we know of yet." Linus smiled. "But let's see what they have."

"Yeah!" Thibault giggled, racing off and looking around. A head of deep brown hair caught his attention. "Hey guys, I found her!" he called out as the girl looked over at the shorter boy.

"What's your name and do I know you?" the girl asked. She had a blue t-shirt on and had grey eyes. "Cause I never saw you in my life before."

"Sorry, you LOOKED like a friend of ours..." Thibault blushed guiltily. "I'm Thibault by the way."

"Name's Katie. Katie Braun."

"Hey, Brown...I found Charlotte Braun's sister...or is it cousin?" Thibault called out.

"Oh..." the kids sighed.

"I'm Charlotte's half sister." giggled Katie.

"You sure are a quiet girl..." stated Ox.

"And you are quite tall." Katie realized.

"We're just looking for our friends." Frieda explained.

"KATIE, GET BACK HERE!" Charlotte shouted, grabbing Katie by the arm. "WE'RE LEAVING! WE DON'T NEED THESE BLOCKHEADS TO BRAINWASH YOU!"

"Uh...bye?" Katie shrugged.

"Bye, Katie." the kids replied in unison.

"Whoa, Charlie Brown...she's Charlotte Braun's half sister..." Schroeder blinked. "I wonder who her mother and father are..."

"Well ONE OF THEM has black hair." Lucy realized. "Now come on, let's finish lunch."

"I hope we see K-k-Katie again." Claudia trembled.

"Yeah." Skylar smiled. "She's MUCH calmer than her half sister." the kids laughed at his statement before finishing their lunches.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHERE ARE WE, MARCIE?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: THE AQUARIUM AT MAIN STREET**

"Rats!" Patty [Swanson] grumbled. "Mom put coconut shavings on my piece of cake. I can't eat this!" she denied.

Pigpen grimaced as well. Sure, he had eaten a lot of gross stuff-three day old hotdogs, year old Easter eggs, black gumdrops; but even he wouldn't touch Lucy's chocolate cake with or without a ten-foot pole. "Forget it, sister." Pigpen explained.

"Don't any of you want a slice?" Patty asked.

"Nah. Violet and I are full." Lucy patted her stomach before letting out a burp. "Excuse me."

"You're excused." Ox giggled.

"If you won't eat it, Patty, because of coconut, take the shavings off." Charlie Brown suggested, which seemed logical.

"Oh sure, Charlie Brown..." she groaned.

"And why don't we prevent Snoopy from poisoning me with his dog lips while we're at it?" Lucy barked.

Ox sighed. "He has a point, babe." he stated.

"Okay, I'm full. If we find any nut job that likes coconut, we'll give the slice to him...or her..." Patty declared.

Back at Main Street, Snoopy had finished his lunch and let out a loud belch, making Woodstock chirp. "Excuse me..." Snoopy whimpered before Woodstock continued chirping. A scream from the back seat caught their attentions though. "We have stowaways..." he told the bird as they investigated, only to find a confused Peppermint Patty and a very confused Marcie, both in the back seat and looking around.

"You're not a coconut filled chocolate heart..." a groggy Marcie realized.

"Yeah, that's my ar-wait, where is everyone?" Patty began.

"Sir, do you think they tried waking us up but forgot to?" Marcie wondered.

"I doubt it, Marcie. Hans and Franco would've woken us up...and stop calling me 'Sir'." argued Peppermint Patty.

"What're you two doing?" Snoopy tapped his foot restlessly.

"Where are we?" Patty asked, ignoring Snoopy's question.

"Downtown...I think..." Marcie blinked.

"I see an aquarium! We're on the right bus!"

"We are? Phew...Hans must be worried sick."

"So's Franco."

"Come on, Sir! Let's find them!" and with that, Marcie dragged Patty by the arm anxiously. "We have to catch up with the class."

"Okay, Marcie..." Peppermint Patty groaned. "I can't believe you're dragging me though..."

Upon entering the aquarium, Marcie and Patty decided to search for their boyfriends. "We better start looking around." Patty declared.

"You got it, Sir!" the younger girl smiled innocently before they began looking around.

"CHUCK?"

"FRIEDA?"

"FRANCO?"

"HANS?"

"LUCILLE?"

"LINUS?"

"SCHROEDER?"

"MELANIE?"

"VIOLET?"

"SHERMY?"

"OX?"

"PATTY?"

"RATTLER?"

"THIBAULT?"

"COBRA?"

"DOMINICK?"

"CLAUDE?"

"SKYLAR?"

"Excuse me, little boy." a girl groaned. "But can you please stop? You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry...I'm looking for my class." Peppermint Patty blushed.

"You're not from Applewood, are you?"

"I'm from Sparkyville H-"

"They're not here."

"WHAT?!"

"The Sparkyville kids are at the other aquarium..."

"Other aquarium?" a confused Peppermint Patty muttered to herself.

"I heard, Sir...text Charles and ask where they are." Marcie replied.

"I think I will...and stop calling me 'Sir'."

"Are you two hungry?" the girl asked, pulling out a bag of candies.

"Oh yes!" Peppermint Patty and Marcie exclaimed in unison.

"Good."

"I'll eat anything without coconut." Peppermint Patty smacked her lips as she grabbed a handful of the candy.

"I'll eat anything with coconut." Marcie smiled before hearing her stomach growl.

"That desperate for a snack?" the girl wondered.

"No, kid, my little friend-Marceline-loves coconut...I don't know how though." explained Patty. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"Josephine-but everyone calls me Joey." the girl smiled.

"Hey Joey, what do you know? My name's Patricia Marie Reichardt."

"I like your name."

"Thanks, Joey. Marceline here calls me 'Sir' though..."

"And I take it your name is Marceline, huh?" Joey asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It is." Marcie replied, nibbling on a few pieces of coconut candy.

"But her nickname is 'Marcie'." whispered Peppermint Patty.

"Oh...makes sense." Joey sighed.

"Joey, there you are!" a boy called out. "Miss Sunshine, I found Josephine!"

"TTUL..." Joey explained, handing the candy bag and her cell phone number to the girls. "And keep the candy."

"We will." Peppermint Patty smiled back. "We better get going."

"I agree, Sir." Marcie added.

"And stop calling me 'Sir'..."

"Back in the bus, girls!" Snoopy declared, honking the bus horn.

"C'mon, Marce." said Peppermint Patty.

"I'm coming, Sir." Marcie smiled back.

"Good." the beagle smiled.

**NEXT CHAPTER: PULL OVER, SNOOPY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: WORRIED SICK**

"Alright, where are those blockheads?" Lucy bossed.

"I don't know, Lucy..." Linus replied.

"Still can't find Patty and Marcie huh?" Pigpen asked before looking at Melanie. "I meant PEPPERMINT Patty..."

"You can say that again." Lucy sighed.

"Linus..." Joslyn began with a tremble. "What if they're sleeping with the fishes?"

"Don't think that way." Linus responded.

"Joslyn, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard..." grumbled Violet as Melanie raised her hand. "Yes, Melanie?"

"We CHECKED the fish area." Melanie explained.

"Oh good grief..." groaned Charlie Brown.

"What?" Patty [Swanson] asked.

"Here comes Jaws..." he groaned.

"HEY BLOCKHEAD, STILL SWIMMING AROUND HELPLESSLY? HA! NOT SURPRISED!" joked Charlotte Braun as she held onto Katie's arm.

"Charlotte..." grumbled Katie.

"We better call security. They help find them." Hans suggested.

Skylar's eyes widened as he snapped his fingers together. "Has ever occurred to you that they may not have ever gotten off the bus?" he asked.

"Oh great..." Lucy groaned. "Claudia, you're boyfriend's a conspiracist..."

"I'm serious!" Skylar shouted.

Andy, Olaf and Gracie-all three dressed as security guards-walked over to the kids.

"What happened, sweetie?" asked Andy.

"I think they missed coffee break." Olaf replied.

Gracie could only sit down next to Claudia. "I doubt it..." the brown dog sighed.

"Skylar's insane." Lucy explained. "He thinks Peppermint Patty and Marcie never got off the bus. Bologna if you ask me."

"I'm serious!" Skylar growled.

"HOW SERIOUS?" asked an unimpressed Charlotte Braun.

"Dead serious...no offense, Joslyn." he replied.

"None taken..." Joslyn sighed.

"But...if they never got off the bus, where's the bus going?" Ox asked logically.

Linus shrugged before pulling out his old glasses from his pocket, a bubble pipe and detective hat-putting them on. "Detective Linus will figure that out." Lucy explained.

"DETECTIVE LINUS? THAT'S A BIG DIFFERENCE FROM THE LITTLE BABY I'VE KNOWN EIGHT YEARS AGO!" denied Charlotte.

"Don't yell." Melanie suggested. "It hurts our ears..."

"GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, DUMB BLONDE?!"

"W-well...we don't like it, we don't want to go deaf, if you understand."

"Beethoven was deaf." Schroeder reminded.

"Then how'd he compose music? There weren't hearing aids in the 1800s." Melanie realized.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, DUMB BLONDE!" Charlotte Braun screeched as Claudia ran off, covering her ears and in tears. "WHAT GOT INTO THAT GIRL?"

"Sis, start using your indoor voice..." groaned Katie.

"NO ONE USES THE 'INDOOR VOICE' KATIE! GROW UP!" Charlotte shouted.

"That's no way to talk to your half sister!" Lucy scolded.

"I agree." Katie sighed.

"THEN YOU'RE A BLOCKHEAD, KATIE-WILLOW JOHNSTONE-BRAUN!" Charlotte Braun confronted before storming off.

"She said Johnstone, didn't she?" Linus asked.

"Yeah...it's the side of the family I got my hair color from." Katie timidly said.

"Neat." Melanie smiled. "It's a nice shade of brown and black."

"Where Claudia go?" Hans realized.

"I think she ran off..." Schroeder explained. "Let's go find her."

"I'm coming." stated Melanie as Katie nodded her head in agreement.

Claudia held her head tightly as she trembled. "Too loud, too loud..." she repeated to herself as Skylar, Schroeder, Hans, Katie and Melanie spotted her.

"Give her some space." Skylar explained. "She'll open up eventually."

"I thought this was an aquarium..." realized Melanie.

"IT IS, LEAD-HEAD!" Charlotte's voice echoed from another room.

"You forget headphones." stated Hans, handing Claudia the blue headphones.

"Th-thanks..." Claudia trembled, putting the headphones on her ears.

"I'm no genius..." Katie began. "But I know a few kids with ASD..."

"What's ASD?" Schroeder wondered.

"It means Autism Spectrum Disorder." Katie replied. "She has it, doesn't she?"

"Yup. My girlfriend, Claudia, has autism..." Skylar sighed.

"Oh..."

"Anyone tell you?"

"No; she was the only one of you guys to run away when my sister was yelling though. Usually the kids can tolerate her screaming until she leaves."

"Figures..." Schroeder sighed as Melanie sat next to Claudia.

"Want a hug?" the blonde girl asked as Claudia nodded her head.

Back on the bus, Snoopy had just gotten out of the parking lot and began driving manically with both Patty and Marcie in the backseat. All chaos had broken loose too.

"Whoa, Snoopy, calm down!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed.

"Sir...I don't feel so good..." Marcie groaned, clutching her stomach.

"If you're gonna throw up, find a bag to do it in...we don't want Chuck and the crew to get suspicious." the tomboy suggested as they looked around for any kind of bag.

"I love this song!" Snoopy smiled, thumping his tail to the music as he drove the bus around, near-missing other cars and pedestrians. Woodstock anxiously chirped. "What do you mean, I'm driving too crazy?" and without warning, Snoopy stepped on the gas pedal and the bus sped fast and furiously until something unpredictable happened: the bus stopped. "I see we're out of gas...better call a tow truck…"

Sighing, Patty dialed up Mendelson Towing Company. "Hello? Mendelson Towing Company? Listen, a school bus has stopped working...it's out of fuel and it's supposed to pick up a group of kids at the aquarium. The bus is stuck somewhere in Main Street." she explained. "It's the only bus playing an all 'Sweet Home Alabama…' CD...got all that? Good."

Marcie groaned before eyeballing her lunchbox and emptying the contents on the ground. "It's time like these when I wonder why all vehicles don't have barf bags..." realized Snoopy, adjusting the rearview mirror. "The French Waitress from the Café has motion sickness..." Woodstock interjected furiously. "What do you mean it's only when I drive?"

**NEXT CHAPTER: LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE GONNA NEED A BIGGER BOAT, CHARLIE BROWN...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: WHERE ARE HANS, SCHROEDER, LUCY, FRIEDA AND CHARLIE BROWN?**

A few minutes passed and Lucy, Hans, Schroeder, Charlie Brown and Frieda had wandered off towards the shark exhibit. "Look, Frieda." Charlie Brown smiled as a shark swam up to them and bumped the tip of his nose on the glass.

"His nose's as big as Peppermint Patty's nose." Lucy snarked.

"Yeah-but not as wide." reminded Schroeder.

"Speaking of Peppermint Patty, I just hope she and Marcie are okay." Frieda sighed. "It's bad enough Hans is moving soon...last thing we need is for both Marcie and Patty to go missing as well."

"Now that's true." Lucy realized. "We hadn't seen them all day! AND it's only 1 in the afternoon."

"That's worrisome." Schroeder gulped.

"Yeah...freundin, where are you?" Hans asked, breathing on the glass before drawing a heart on it.

"We'll find her, Hans." Schroeder reassured.

"Versprechen?"

"I promise."

"Kreuze dein Herz und hoffe zu sterben?"

"Yes. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Hopefully not." Lucy joked.

"I just really miss freundin...glaubst du, sie ist okay, Jungs?*" Hans asked.

"Hans, ich verspreche, dass es ihr gut gehen wird. Sie ist wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Ihnen gerade jetzt. Vertrauen Sie uns. Würden wir Sie jemals belügen? **" Schroeder replied as the two boys made a seldom pinky promise.

"Guess not." Hans smiled sadly. "But still..."

"I know how you feel, Hans." Charlie Brown sighed. "Sometimes I'd mope about helplessly, wondering if Frieda's okay or if Snoopy would go back to live with Lila...Marcie will be fine; so will Peppermint Patty."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Hans. You'll see. Everything will be fine."

"Hope so..."

Back in Main Street, Peppermint Patty was desperately waiting for the tow truck, Marcie was keeping an eye out for anyone to ask for directions while dealing with anxiety and the occasional nausea from Snoopy's driving as Woodstock sat by her side while Snoopy was wandering in and out of stores to pass time.

"I hope the tow truck comes soon, Sir..." Marcie sighed. "I feel horrible."

"If you can wait a little longer, the tow truck WILL come to tow the bus." Peppermint Patty comforted, sitting down next to Marcie and patting her back.

"I hope so, Sir...think Hans is worried?"

"Yes, Marcie. Franco must be worried too."

Unbeknown to the two girls, Woodstock had gotten a hold of Patty's cellphone and called Lucy's number.

At the aquarium, Lucy gasped as her cellphone rang violently. Anxiously, she answered it, putting the speakerphone button on. "Van Pelt speaking." she explained as Woodstock chirped on the other end. "I said 'Van Pelt speaking...' START SPEAKING, BLOCKHEAD!"

In shock, Woodstock tapped the speakerphone button and chirped worriedly.

"Woodstock, calm down..." Marcie groaned.

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked over at Hans, who had a big smile on his face. She instantly knew what he was gonna say and handed the phone to him, forgetting about the speakerphone. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Don't ask how but Peppermint Patty, Snoopy, Woodstock and I wound up on Main Street..." Marcie explained.

"MAIN STREET?!" Charlie Brown, Frieda, Schroeder, Lucy and Hans asked in alarm.

"I hope she's pulling my leg..." Frieda thought.

"Yeah, Hans...where are you and the others?" Marcie asked.

"We at aquarium. Shark tanks." Hans explained.

"That's weird, I think I heard Hans' voice..." Peppermint Patty wondered.

"You did, Sir." the younger girl smiled to herself before turning green in the face. "Call you back, Hans." she blushed guiltily before hanging up the phone.

"Freundin? Freundin?" Hans asked. "She hang up."

"Weird..." Schroeder noticed.

"Um...guys..." Lucy began. "Where the heck's the rest of the class?"

"Uh oh..." Charlie Brown and Frieda gulped.

"Call someone up! Call Joslyn or Linus." Schroeder suggested.

"Please?" Hans whimpered.

"I think we're lost, but I'll try..." Lucy cleared her throat before shouting "MARCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCO!"

"Now we wait..." Charlie Brown explained as the five kids sat down.

"But for how long?" asked Schroeder.

"Until we're found." Frieda answered.

"That take hours..." complained Hans.

"We should rest a while, at least until someone finds us." Lucy yawned.

"Okay babe, I could use a nap too." Schroeder agreed. "All that adventuring made me tired." he added.

"Someone, please save us." Charlie Brown murmured before falling asleep, Frieda rested on his shoulder while Hans made a pillow out of Frieda's curls. Something he'd later be regretting. Lucy was leaned against Charlie Brown's back and Schroeder rested in her lap. Within minutes, the five children were asleep.

_"Where are we?" Charlie Brown asked as his eyes opened. _

_"Underwater..." Lucy suggested, looking around. All around them was water, coral, fish and a sea floor._

_"We're mermaids!" Frieda squealed._

_"And mermen!" added an eager Schroeder._

_"Wow...part of new world..." Hans smiled._

_"We sure are. We're part of a new world." replied Lucy as she swam towards a group of mermaids she instantly recognized. "RATTLER! COBRA!" she called out._

_"LUCY!" they replied, hugging her._

_"Charlie Brown!" a merman exclaimed, swimming towards the blockhead._

_"LINUS!" Charlie Brown responded._

_"Oh Frieda..." a mermaid with a black ponytail called out._

_"Violet!" Frieda called back._

_"Hans!" a merman asked._

_"FRANCO! RIGHT HERE!" Hans explained._

_"Schroeder?" a mermaid asked. She was accompanied by a merman._

_"Dolores! Jose!" Schroeder realized._

_"Now, where are we?" Lucy asked._

_"Under the sea...duh." Violet retreated as a swimming dust ball swam by._

_"Even under water..." sighed a disbelieved Charlie Brown._

_(Lucy)  
Look at this stuff_  
_Isn't it neat?_  
_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_  
_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_  
_The girl who has ev'rything?  
(Frieda)  
__Look at this trove_  
_Treasures untold_  
_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_  
_Lookin' around here you'd think_  
_Sure, she's got everything  
(Schroeder)  
__I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_  
_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_  
_You want thingamabobs?_  
_I got twenty_  
_But who cares?_  
_No big deal_  
_I want more  
(Hans)  
__I want to be where people are_  
_I want to see_  
_want to see 'em dance_  
_Walk around on those_  
_What do you call them? Oh - feet  
(Charlie Brown)_  
_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_  
_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_  
_Strollin' along down a_  
_What's that word again? street  
(Linus)  
__Up where they walk_  
_Up where they run_  
_Up where they stay all day in the sun_  
_Wanderin' free_  
_Wish I could be_  
_Part of that world  
(Rattler and Cobra)  
__What would I give_  
_If I could live_  
_Outta these waters?_  
_What would I pay_  
_To spend a day_  
_Warm on the sand?_  
_Betcha on land_  
_They understand  
__(Violet)__**  
**Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_  
_Bright young women_  
_Sick o' swimmin'_  
_Ready to stand  
(Everyone)  
__And ready to know what the people know_  
_Ask 'em my questions_  
_And get some answers_  
_What's a fire and why does it  
(Melanie)_  
_What's the word?  
(Linus)  
Burn?  
__(Everyone)  
__When's it my turn?_  
_Wouldn't I love_  
_Love to explore that shore above?_  
_Out of the sea_  
_Wish I could be_  
_Part of that world_

_A shark smiled as it swam slyly towards the merpeople._

_"We in trouble..." Hans gulped._

_"Maybe we sing too loud..." Franco suggested._

_"I SEE A FIEST! SEA FOOD IT IS TONIGHT!" the shark exclaimed._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frieda screamed, awaking from her nap in a cold sweat. "Phew, it was only a dream, we're not really underwater...the music number was nice however and-" she then felt something in her hair. "Don't tell me it's what I think it is..." she sulked, eyeballing Hans. He was sound asleep in her hair and, as she expected, drooling. "People with naturally curly hair have the worst lives sometimes..." she groaned.

"Frieda?" Charlie Brown blinked.

"We have to find the others." Frieda declared bravely.

"Yeah, what she said..." a half-asleep Schroeder agreed.

"You said it, babe." Lucy added.

"And Hans..." Frieda began as the German boy sat up, awake and confused.

"Yeah, Frieda?" Hans asked with a yawn.

"Please warn me if you're gonna drool..."

"Got it."

The other three kids giggled before searching for a security personnel.

**NEXT CHAPTER: GOOD LUCK FOR CHARLIE BROWN AND HIS TEAM...**

**'Part of Your World' **

written by Howard Elliott Ashman and Alan Menken

© Walt Disney Music Company

German Translations (for this chapter):

*: Do you think she's okay, guys?

**: Hans, I promise she's gonna be fine. She's probably looking for you right now. Trust us. Would we ever lie to you?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: ...AND BAD LUCK FOR PEPPERMINT PATTY AND MARCIE**

"I see the tow truck." Peppermint Patty explained.

"Wow, Sir." Marcie groaned, clutching her stomach in pain.

"If you're gonna throw up, find a bag."

"I think there's one in my lunchbox...which is on the bus."

"Then go get it!"

"Yes Sir..."

"Well Snoop..." Peppermint Patty began as she turned to the beagle. "It's just us."

"Yeah, sweetie." thought Snoopy, kissing Peppermint Patty on her cheek.

"Boy, he sure knows how to make a girl happy...just like Franco..." Peppermint Patty blushed before a hurling sound was heard, and Snoopy's ears lifted up in shock. "Was that what I think it was? It was, wasn't it?"

"I believe so..." Snoopy replied as Woodstock chirped to him. "Yeah. Fair point. I better make sure nothing got on the bus..."

"I better call Franco and tell him where we are." the tomboy thought. A few minutes later, Snoopy huffed as he growled at Peppermint Patty. "She couldn't keep it down, huh?" Patty shook her head in disbelief. Woodstock nodded his head in agreement. "Thought so...now how do we tell Chuck and his crew?"

"Here comes the tow truck...we'll explain later..." Snoopy sighed.

Back at the aquarium, Frieda, Charlie Brown, Hans, Lucy and Schroeder were looking around for anyone else in the gang.

"I'm worried sick..." Lucy sighed. "Joslyn must be worried."

"I DOUBT IT!" a voice called out.

"I think I'd rather be lost, hun..." gulped Frieda as Charlotte Braun walked towards them.

"FRIEDA, HUH? THAT'S YOUR NAME, HUH, SISSY? WELL, YOU BLOCKHEAD, YOU'RE A WIMP FOR DATING A WISHY WASHY BLOCKHEAD! HE'S A PANSY! A PANSY! P-A-N-S-Y! GET IT THROUGH YOUR CURLY HAIRED HEAD!" spat out Charlotte. "HE'S NOT A BABE OR A SWEETIE OR A HONEY! HE'S A BLOCKHEAD!"

"No wonder she got the axe..." Lucy thought as Hans gulped.

"What she saying?" Hans asked, trying to understand all the things Charlotte was saying.

A furious Charlotte Braun kept cussing. "AND ANOTHER THING, FRIEDA, YOU'RE A LITTLE, IGRNORANT, SELFISH PIECE OF SH-"

"GUYS!" Joslyn's voice called out as she, Violet, Shermy, Patty [Swanson], Dominick, Skylar, Franco, Melanie, Linus, Rattler, Cobra and Thibault ran towards them. "There you are!"

"Jos!" Frieda smiled.

"OH GREAT! MISS SYMPATHETIC! JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST YOUR FRIEND THAT YOU CUT TIES WITH, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO FEEL SORRY FOR YOU? IF ANYTHING, SHE DESERVED TO DIE!" Charlotte menacingly smirked. "AND YOU, SYLVIA, YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER BECAUSE YOU'RE LATINO! WELL YOU'RE NOT! AND HOLLY'S JUST A WANNABEE SOLDIER! IF SHE WERE ON THE BATTLE FIELD, SHE'D BE DEAD INSTANTLY!"

"Watch it!" Rattler growled as Cobra comforted a near-tears Joslyn.

"AND YOU, LITTLE LINUS WINUS VAN PELT...YOU LOST YOUR BLANKIE. OH BOO-HOO! GROW UP! AND PATTY, I SEE YOU AND VIOLET HAVEN'T CHANGED A BIT! YOU HOWEVER, FRANCO, CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANY ENGLISH...ANY!" continued Charlotte.

"That's not true, you bi-" Franco began before Melanie slapped him on the back. "Big liar..." he corrected as Melanie smiled.

"AND YOU, MELANIE...JUST A DUMB BLONDE. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT E=MC2 IS! SHERMY, SHERMY, SHERMY...STILL AS BLAND AS EVER. AND YOU, SHRIMP, I HOPE YOU LIKE KNUCKLE SANDWICHES!" the loudmouth continued.

"Well...well..." Thibault began. "If Marcie was here, she'd belt you one!"

"OH YEAH. WELL IF THAT GIRL TOUCHES ME, I'LL TAKE HER AND TWIST HER UNTIL SHE'S IN A VEGETATVIE STATE!" Charlotte Braun threatened.

"A vegetable? THAT'S NOT FUNNY! SOME OF US LIKE VEGETABLES! WE DON'T WANT TO BE VEGETABLES!" shouted Melanie furiously.

"AND FOR YOU, DOM...YOU'RE A-" she began before hearing someone whistle.

"Look up, Miss Bossy." Ox ordered before belting Charlotte Braun across the chops.

"Whoa..." Linus gasped.

"Oxie..." Patty smiled in wonder. "You stopped her."

"I can't let anyone bully my friends." Ox explained as Joslyn, furious as ever, kicked a dizzy Charlotte Braun in the gut.

"This is for what you said about me!" Joslyn began before kicking Charlotte Braun harder. "And THAT was for Margaux, aka Python."

"And, Mel...a vegetative state isn't becoming a literal vegetable." Linus explained calmly.

"I know, Linus. I'm not THAT dumb." Melanie replied as the kids let out a laugh.

Back at Main Street, the bus had gotten a refill and Snoopy was ready to drive it again. He had even decided to clean it out and had collected 49 gum pieces from under the seats while he was at it. He even put some pine tree decorations around the rear view mirror to make it look more nice (and hopefully smell better too). Patty was with Marcie in the girls' restroom and Woodstock was nibbling on some of the lunch that was scattered on the bus floor.

"I almost don't want to pick them up." Snoopy sighed as Woodstock chirped. "You neither, huh? Don't blame ya. Having too much fun?"

"We're ready, Snoop!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed as she helped a dizzy Marcie onto the bus.

"But we must..." Snoopy said as he turned the ignition key on and crashed into the carwash lineup.

"Marcie...you may do the honors..." Peppermint patty joked as Marcie opened the window.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la crane? Oooh, les cornes! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Que dalle! Le pied de nez! Tu veux nous frotter?" Marcie threatened as Snoopy made some suggestive gestures at the drivers before backing the bus up and driving out of Ace's Pit Stop. "Don't ask what that meant either, Sir." she added before instantly turning green.

"I won't, but I have ONE question: ARE WE THERE YET?!"

"Not yet..." Snoopy sighed.

"Well don't drive too-" Peppermint Patty began before Snoopy sped off. "Wild..."

"Wahoo!" the beagle cheered.

"And don't you dare throw up on me." Peppermint Patty scolded to Marcie. "Let me grab a lunch bag..." she explained.

"Better hurry, Sir..." Marcie groaned.

"Hurry?" Snoopy thought, stepping on the gas pedal. "We're in the Fastlane now!" he cheered as Woodstock smiled.

**NEXT CHAPTER: AMERICA AND GERMANY REUNITED**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: THERE THEY ARE, CHARLIE BROWN!**

"I see the bus..." Skylar sighed. "It's not even 3:45 yet..."

"He's early..." Linus stated.

"Why?" Pigpen asked.

"FREUNDIN!" Franco heard Hans squealed happily.

"You think so?" asked a suspicious Franco.

"Yeah. The bus went to Main Street." Hans explained.

"We got a phone call..." Lucy clarified.

"Oh...makes sense...ish..." Franco shrugged.

"I s-s-see them!" Claudia smiled happily as she ran towards the bus. Gracie grabbed her owner by biting on her underpants, making the girl shriek.

"Oh good grief, Claudia..." Ox sighed. "Is she too from Snoopy's litter?"

"No." Charlie Brown replied as he heard Franco call out Peppermint patty's name happily.

"Keine Beleidigung, aber wer von euch hat Sichkrank erkundmaßen?" Hans inquired.

"Out of all things..." Franco facepalmed. "He is right though..."

"Well?" Linus asked. "What did Hans just say?"

"He said 'No offense, but which of you got carsick?'..." Schroeder replied wittily.

"Oh..." Linus realized. "Why'd he ask?"

"I don't want to know."

"Me neither to be honest."

"Snoopy was driving..." explained Peppermint Patty. "Marcie and I couldn't contain ourselves..."

"Of your excitements, I hope..." Pigpen sighed.

"Well, in a way...why?" the tomboy blushed.

"Who got carsick?" Violet repeated.

"That's what I say!" Hans exclaimed.

"Sometimes, Hans, you have to speak louder." Violet explained.

"Oh..."

"That would've been Marcie..." Peppermint Patty explained to Violet. "Snoop was driving and she was getting a bit nauseous; he just kept driving faster..."

"Okay, okay...we get it." Violet sighed, grimacing.

"Get what? A surprise?" Melanie smiled happily.

"No, Mel...we get what Patty means..."

"What's she talking about?"

"DON'T ASK!" the girl in the ponytail and the tomboy exclaimed.

"I won't..." Melanie blushed.

"You guys!" an eager Charlie Brown called out. "They're showing the show about the two brothers, the cousin and the sea monsters!"

"I think I'll sit this one out, Charles..." Marcie groaned.

"Same..." Hans suggested.

"This happens every year..." Lucy sighed. "I heard from some older students that carsickness isn't that uncommon..."

"When a BEAGLE drives?!" asked a confused Peppermint Patty.

"Before Snoopy, there HAD TO BE some other somewhere stupid beagle..." explained Lucy.

"She's right..." Violet added.

"Are you two sure you don't want to come watch the show?" Melanie wondered, giving the couple puppy-dog eyes.

"We be fine, Melanie. Joy yourself." Hans reassured.

"If you two say so..." the blonde girl shrugged. "Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"75% off?"

"Yes, Melanie. Go have fun."

"You're being positive, aren't you?" Melanie asked.

"I just make sure freundin's okay. Then we join you." Hans explained as Melanie held up four fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding?" Melanie wondered.

"Come on, Melanie!" Linus called out.

"Coming, Linus." Melanie replied.

"Four." Hans explained.

"We're playing golf?" the blonde girl squealed.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Linus screamed.

"I wondered where Snoopy went..." sighed a bewildered Charlie Brown.

A few minutes later, Hans and Marcie had joined up with the group. "Feeling better?" Hans asked.

"A little." Marcie sighed.

"Come on. See class."

"Good..."

"There you are!" Claudia stated in disbelief. "W-where in the world were you?"

"Main Street..." Marcie groaned.

"How?"

"Weird story, Claudia..."

"Y-you gonna be sick?"

"No..."

"Better sit down anyways. I'll b-be next to you in c-c-case you get sick..." Claudia insisted.

"Thanks, Claudia." Marcie sighed.

"Better catch up with class. Check in on you two in few minutes." explained Hans.

"Okay!" Claudia perkily answered.

The two girls sat on the bench patiently until they heard it.

"Uh oh...J-j-Jaws is back..." stuttered Claudia as she ran off in tears.

"HEY, BLIND GIRL! FORGOT YOUR CANE, HUH? HOW CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING?" Charlotte Braun asked. She had a fat lip and a bloody nose, yet still continued her tirade.

"Me? Well...my glasses are just very thick and-" began Marcie before Charlotte snatched the glasses and threw them to the floor.

"LOOK HERE, MISSY! I WAS GONNA SIT THERE, BUT YOU'RE SITTING HERE! NO ONE SITS IN CHARLOTTE BRAUN'S SPOT!" a pompous Charlotte exclaimed as a timid Katie gulped.

"I don't care if this is the queen's throne. I was sitting here before you, end of story." Marcie interjected.

"I CARE!" Charlotte Braun explained, grabbing the younger girl by the shirt collar and standing her up before kicking her in the stomach.

"GUYS! IT'S AN EM-M-M-MERGENCY!" Claudia screamed to the kids.

"Is everything okay?" Pigpen asked.

"It's Ch-ch-char..." an anxious Claudia began.

"Charlotte Braun?" Lucy asked.

"Sh-she's near the benches. C'mon." Claudia explained.

"Think everything's okay?" Linus wondered as Charlotte let out a screech.

"MY DRESS! IT'S RUINED!" Charlotte's voice echoed.

"Ruined?" Violet and Patty [Swanson] asked as Peppermint Patty facepalmed.

"Claude, please tell me Marcie was with you..." Peppermint Patty inquired.

"Yup." Claudia smiled proudly to herself before stopping dead in her tracks. "Why?"

"Just curious..." the tomboy giggled.

"Here comes Charlotte Braun..." Charlie Brown advised.

"I hope we can tame her again." Linus gulped.

"I could've broken my wrist." Ox argued as Charlotte Braun stormed by. Violet took notice of the vomit on the girl's dress.

"Looks like someone got her 'just desserts'..." Violet smirked as Katie followed her half sister, laughing.

"W-what happened?" Claudia inquired.

"Your friend that Charlotte was teasing-the one with the round, white glasses-got sick on her. Charlotte kicked her in the stomach before and...your friend couldn't keep her lunch down." laughed Katie.

"For once, I'm glad that happened..." Lucy smiled. "As long as it wasn't on my dress."

"I say she deserves it for nine years of intimidation." Katie suggested. "No one in their right mind has silenced Charlotte THAT WAY before."

"Is Marcie okay at least?" Frieda asked.

"She the girl with the glasses? Yeah, she's fine now." Katie smiled.

"Good for you, Claude." Peppermint Patty praised.

"What'd I do?" Claudia asked.

"You ran off to prevent a sensory overload. Kudos to that."

"Thanks, Patty."

"Claudia, where were you two at?" Linus asked.

"Follow Hans..." Franco suggested as Hans ran off.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A KISS WILL MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER, SWEETIE**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: THE BEST FIELDTRIP EVER**

Charlie Brown, Frieda, Katie, Linus, Lucy, Pigpen, Peppermint Patty and Ox had decided to go check out more exhibits before it was time to go home. Ox kept a lookout for Charlotte Braun; who, luckily, wouldn't pick anymore fights with them.

"I guess Charlotte FINALLY learnt a lesson..." sighed Linus.

"You said it." Pigpen agreed. "We dealt with A FAIR MAJORITY of Lucy's fussing until Margaux's death."

"Margaux?" Katie asked.

"She went by 'Python'..." explained Lucy.

"Cool." Katie smiled in awe. "You have the coolest circle of friends ever!"

"We try, Katie." Linus smiled.

"Yeah." Charlie Brown agreed. "I met Peppermint Patty from a boy named Roy-then I met Marcie when she and Peppermint Patty came over to visit Snoopy and I."

"I remember that, Chuck." a bewildered Peppermint Patty smiled.

"And I introduced Frieda to Charlie Brown." reminded Linus.

"That's impressive." Ox chuckled as they walked by Charlotte and Katie's class.

"Hey guys, look! I see Captain Tutor...HEY CAPTAIN TUTOR!" the tomboy called out.

"Captain Tutor?" wondered Pigpen.

A boy with brown hair sighed as he replied with "Hi, Sir." followed by laughter amongst the kids.

"The apple didn't fall far from the tree..." thought Peppermint Patty in thought bubbles as Frieda turned towards her.

"Am I the only one wondering why he called you 'Sir'?" Frieda asked. "I mean, we DID scratch our heads when Marcie called you 'Sir' the first few times."

"I can agree to that..." added Ox. "Even WHEN Charlie Brown told me about that 'habit' of hers."

"She keeps it up any longer and I'll be calling her 'Marceline'..." Peppermint Patty sighed.

"Good luck in that department." the boy said.

"What's your name?" Linus asked politely.

"Maynard. Maynard Johnson." the boy replied.

"Nice name." Frieda smiled. "But please don't call our friend 'Sir', she really doesn't like it when other people call her that."

"What's 'other people'?" Maynard asked.

"Mainly anyone aside from Sophie and Marcie...do you know them?"

"Marcie?"

"Great job, Frieda!" Peppermint Patty groaned. "She meant 'Marceline'..."

"Oh-know anyone named Marceline?" Frieda wondered as Peppermint Patty facepalmed.

"Why WOULDN'T I know my own cousin?" asked Maynard once realizing what the kids meant.

"Hold the phone!" Ox exclaimed as Linus' hair stuck up. "Cousins? No offense or anything but...you have eyes and Mar-"

"Different mother cousins to be exact." answered Maynard. "Bad vision comes from my father's side of the family."

"That clears up the air on the Punt, Pass and Kick championship..." thought Charlie Brown.

"Talk to you later, Maynard!" Katie called out.

"You know him?" Linus asked.

"He's the smartest boy in my school." Katie answered.

"Oh good grief..." Charlie Brown sighed as he and Frieda walked off.

"Charlie, hun, I had a lot of fun with you." flirted Frieda as she kissed him on the lips.

"Same, Frieda." replied Charlie Brown as he turned a vivid red.

"I don't want to leave. I don't think I CAN leave either" she confessed.

"Why's that? Can't take your eyes off me?" he asked.

"That too, but...someone told me earlier that Snoopy accidentally locked the bus keys IN the bus."

"WHAT?!" Charlie Brown gasped.

"Luckily, he brought his motorcycle." Patty [Swanson] explained as she and Violet walked towards the two in their kissing session.

"That can't fit ALL of us!" Violet reminded.

"Look outside the window." Patty smirked as the four kids ran to the window where not one, not two but MANY beagles were on motorcycles. Out of the beagles were Snoopy, Andy, Spike, Olaf and Gracie (who was hugging Snoopy) alongside other beagles. Other kids huddled by the window too.

"I forgot Snoopy's litter wasn't the only litter from Daisy Hill..." Charlie Brown sighed before fainting.

"There has to be thirty-five beagles on those motorcycles..." Frieda realized before spotting Faron in a basket on Snoopy's motorcycle. "I stand corrected...thirty-five beagles AND a limp boned cat..."

"That's our ride?" Peppermint Patty sighed.

"I think I'll just walk home..." suggested Marcie.

"Everything will be fine." Lucy reminded herself.

"I can't get beagle hair on me." Cobra sighed. "This is gonna be tricky."

"I guess the limo couldn't fit all of us..." joked Pigpen.

"Seems that way..." sighed Sidney.

"Looks like fun." Franco exclaimed.

"As longs as they avoid Schlagloch..." Hans pointed out. "Don't want get sick."

"Avoid what?" Claudia asked.

"He said 'pothole'." Schroeder whispered.

"Oh..." she replied.

"C'mon, guys...let's check out the gift shop." Jose suggested as they walked into the gift shop.

"Now we can only get one item each, Linus, so choose wisely." Lucy explained. "Linus?" she asked before seeing him sitting on the floor, sucking his thumb and holding onto a blue blanket he spotted on the rack. "Oh good grief."

"You said it." Rattler sighed.

"Mom's not gonna like this..." Lucy explained.

"What in the name of Sparky Schulz is Linus doing?" Charlie Brown asked in disbelief.

"He came so far, only to go back to his old habit..." Schroeder realized.

"Need blanket...need blanket...need..." Linus murmured to himself before falling asleep, clinging onto the blanket.

Sighing, Lucy scooped up Linus (who was holding onto the blanket) and turned to her boyfriend. "This is insane."

"It's outing flannel..." Skylar stated.

"It's s-s-soft." Claudia added.

"It's Linus' new blanket..." Lucy groaned. "He was doing so well without one too though."

Peppermint Patty gulped. "Marceline Carlin, get a load of this..." she explained, picking up a plush teddy bear with a whale shirt on. "Isn't this incredible, Marcie?"

"Uh huh..." a distracted Marcie replied, in the middle of a kissing session with Hans.

"Good grief..." Lucy sighed. "Get a room, you two!"

"Huh?" Hans wondered. "Sorry..."

"What did you say, Sir?" asked a guilty Marcie.

"What's that up there?" Thibault asked.

"It's a Walkman..." Rattler explained.

"Look, Lucy! There's a piano here. Such divine keys. I can't resist! I have to play!" Schroeder squealed before pulling out his toy piano and playing it.

Melanie had found a hoodie and tried it on. It fit perfectly. "Frankie will love it." she smiled.

Minutes later, the bewildered teachers signaled to the kids to get on a motorcycle and tell the beagle where to drop them off.

"Fillmore street or bust!" exclaimed Peppermint Patty eagerly, putting on her helmet.

"Yeah!" added Franco as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Next stop, home!" Lucy smiled, tucking Linus' new blanket in his backpack and holding him in her lap as the beagle driving their motorcycle kissed her. "I ALWAYS GET DOG LIPS!"

"Bye, guys." Katie timidly waved.

"Hasta la vista." Dolores and Jose replied in unison.

"Nice meeting you, Katie Braun." Charlie Brown smiled as he helped Frieda put her helmet on. "Take care."

"I will, Charlie Brown." Katie blushed.

"You're always welcome to visit us." Marcie added skeptically.

"If you say so." Katie smiled.

"Just, one question..."

"Yes?"

"Do you have feelings for a boy?"

"Oh yes! His name's Maynard and he won't admi-"

"MARCIE! COME ON!" shouted an impatient Peppermint Patty.

"Coming, Sir! Bye, Katie." Marcie replied.

"Bye!" Katie giggled before turning towards Maynard.

"Bye!" Maynard called out as he and Katie got aboard a motorcycle.

"See you around." Claudia smiled to herself as she put some earplugs in her ears.

"Snoopy, take us home!" Charlie Brown exclaimed.

**NEXT CHAPTER: IT'S A PHONE CALL, CHARLIE BROWN**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: WE'RE GOING HOME, CHARLIE BROWN!**

_(Frieda)_

_Turn it up_

_(Charlie Brown)_

_Big wheels keep on turning_  
_Carry me home to see my kin_  
_Singing songs about the Southland_  
_I miss Alabamy once again_  
_I think its a sin_

_(Lucy)_

_I heard mister Young sing about her_  
_I heard ole Neil put her down_  
_Well, I hope Neil Young will remember_  
_A Southern man don't need him around anyhow_

_(Peppermint Patty, Schroeder and Pigpen)_

_Sweet home Alabama_  
_Where the skies are so blue_  
_Sweet Home Alabama_  
_Lord, I'm coming home to you_

_(Rattler)_

_In Birmingham they love the gov' nor _

_(Melanie)_

_Boo, boo, boo_

_(Rattler)_  
_Now we all did what we could do_

_(Cobra)_  
_Now Watergate does not bother me_  
_Does your conscience bother you?_  
_Now tell the truth_

_(Everyone)_

_Sweet home Alabama_  
_Where the skies are so blue_  
_Sweet Home Alabama_  
_Lord, I'm coming home to you_

_(Frieda)_

_Alabama_

_(Violet)_

_Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers_  
_They've been known to pick a song or two _

_(Patty)_

_Yes they do_

_(Shermy and Ox)_  
_Lord they get me off so much_  
_They pick me up when I'm feeling blue_  
_Now how about you?_

_(Everyone)_

_Sweet home Alabama_  
_Where the skies are so blue_  
_Sweet Home Alabama_  
_Lord, I'm coming home to you_

_(Peppermint Patty)_

_Sweet home Alabama _

_(Marcie)_

_Oh sweet home_

_(Serpent Sisters)_  
_Where the skies are so blue_

_(Melanie)_

_(We're from Sparkyville)_

_(Everyone)_  
_Sweet Home Alabama (__lordy)_  
_Lord, I'm coming home to you_

"I love a good road song!" exclaimed Peppermint Patty as Franco smiled.

"Same, freundin." Franco smiled.

"Patricia may not be Karen Carpenter; but she sure can hit the notes we can't." Lucy said.

"Agreed." Patty [Swanson] replied as they entered Fillmore Street.

"We're home." Hans smiled to himself.

"We sure are, babe." Marcie smiled.

"And you didn't get sick a THIRD time from a beagle driving." Peppermint Patty joked.

"Isn't third time's a charm?" Melanie asked.

"It is...usually." Lucy replied.

A few days later, Peppermint Patty was helping Marcie reorganize her bookshelf when the phone rang. "Hello?" Patty asked.

"Hi, is this Patricia Marie? It's Joey." the voice explained.

"JOEY!" Peppermint Patty squealed. "How's it going?"

"Listen...a friend of a friend of a friend told me that you have a ball team...when're you playing next?" Joey wondered. "I wanna see you win."

"We won't be playing for a while, Joey; but we'll let you know."

"Also, did you two like the candies?"

"We sure did, Joey."

"Good...I was worried you two didn't like coconut candies."

"I LOVE candy, Joey; except for coconut-peppermints are my favorite though."

"That's great to hear because I picked up a bag of candies earlier. They're called 'York Peppermint Patties'..."

Peppermint Patty instantly burst into laughter as Marcie sighed. "You're weird, Sir..."

Later that day, Katie was moping in her room. She had noticed a change in Charlotte Braun years ago when she fell madly in love with Charlie Brown. She never learnt how to keep her voice down long enough to keep a boyfriend though-but for the past three years, Charlotte had found a loophole and joined in the gang's group chat under the false identity of a sensitive girl named Hannah McCormick. She'd listen into the gang's dramas when they'd talk and give her deepest apologies when bad things happened. In reality, she wanted to get more beef on the gang. Katie walked towards Charlotte, tapping her foot like mad.

"WHAT?" Charlotte Braun asked.

"Apologize...now..." Katie Braun suggested.

"NOT MY FAULT THEY BRAINWASHED YOU!"

"No they didn't! They're my friends, Char! Something you'll never have!"

"I'M TELLING DAD!"

"Sure, suck up to him...as if HE'LL do anything..."

"KATIE!"

"Just saying, Charlotte...if you want, you can apologize to Charlie Brown and his friends. From what he told me, they're pretty nice."

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!"

"I say you should apologize. Sure, they're hurt by how you treated them, but they might accept an apology..." Charlotte didn't budge. "When the time's right, you can apologize, Charlotte...I'm going to visit Maynard and maybe do some truffle hunting."

"HAVE FUN!"

Katie smiled as she grabbed her Walkman, some chocolates and her camera. "In the name of Sparky Schulz..." she began, looking up at the sky. "Please help my half sister-Charlotte-change her ways. Her old 'friends' have changed their ways...help Charlotte have a "coming to Jesus" and change her ways too, please. Me? I'm just her half-sister. What should I know?" she then made her way to Maynard's house, then the two walked over to Charlie Brown's neighborhood and then Fillmore Street.

"Hang on...there's someone I have to see." Maynard explained as he walked towards a house and knocked on the door as Peppermint Patty answered it. "Hi...is-"

Peppermint Patty smiled. "MARCIE, IT'S FOR YOU!"

"IF SOMEONE GAVE FLOYD MY ADDRESS, FORGET IT!" Marcie shouted.

"It's not him...it's Captain Tutor..."

"Cousin Maynard?! Be right down, Sir!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: LIKE COUSIN, LIKE COUSIN**

**'Sweet Home Alabama' **

written by Edward C. King, Gary Robert Rossington and Ronnie Van Zant

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: CHARLIE BROWN AND FRIEDA'S DATE AND CHARLOTTE BRAUN PROBLEMS**

Katie smiled as Lucy, Violet, Patty and Sally invited her over to the Pawpet theater. She was excited to play with the girls and make friends with them.

Marcie was introducing Hans to Maynard which was a little tricky. "Hans, meet Maynard." Marcie attempted.

"You her ex?" Hans asked suspiciously. "Cause Marcie my girl."

"Calm down..." Maynard gulped.

"Calm down? She cheat on me and I never know?" Hans replied as Marcie could only facepalm.

"You two..." Marcie groaned.

"You said it, cousin." Maynard agreed. "Where's the aspirin?"

"Cousin? Sorry..." Hans blushed. "Thought you love freundin."

"No-Marcie and I are cousins." Maynard giggled a little.

Blushing in humiliation, Hans murmured a timid "I'm sorry...May-nerd."

"Close enough." Maynard smiled to himself.

Charlie Brown and Frieda smiled as they walked over to Joe's Café. Charlie Brown was pushing a sleepy Wyatt's stroller and Frieda held Faron in her arms. It was a perfect date for them...or so they thought. Frieda and Charlie Brown smiled as they got two chairs and a highchair for Wyatt. "Hun, this is gonna be fun." Frieda smiled as she placed Faron in her lap.

"Agreed." replied Charlie Brown as Wyatt yawned, falling asleep. "Shh, it's fine."

"What're you gonna order?" Frieda asked.

"A milkshake and double patty burger with fries." Charlie Brown replied.

"Same." Frieda flirted.

The door soon opened and both Charlie and Frieda gulped upon seeing Charlotte Braun enter. She was quiet and sighed, looking at Charlie Brown in sadness.

"As much as I hate her for how she treated us, she looks horrible..." sighed Charlie Brown. "And I don't like seeing anyone upset."

Charlotte Braun sighed as she looked over at Charlie Brown. "Hi Charlotte." he smiled worriedly as she turned away from him. "Is everything okay?" she nodded her head in agreement, but it didn't fool him-or Frieda.

"Babe, she's upset." sighed Frieda. "And despite us not liking her; she deserves to be happy...maybe she's envious of our relationship..."

"If so, how do we find a boy for her?" asked Charlie Brown as he signaled at Charlotte to pull up a chair and join them.

"We'll find a way." Frieda reminded. "We didn't know Patty and Marcie would fawn over boys other than you before we got together."

"True."

Charlotte sighed as she looked over at Wyatt, who had fallen asleep in the highchair. To her, she was too distraught to talk. What if she said something that woke the baby? He looked peaceful sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up.

"Charlotte, what's wrong?" Frieda asked as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down her problem.

_I love you, Charlie Brown_

"Charlotte, I never knew...look, I like Frieda but I can still find someone for you." Charlie Brown explained.

"R..." Charlotte Braun began. "REALLY?"

"Shh! You'll wake Wyatt." shushed Frieda as Charlotte blushed as if to say "sorry".

"Just keep quiet, okay?" asked Charlie Brown as Charlotte Braun nodded her head in agreement.

"Now, what kind of boys do you like?" Frieda asked. "Write it down."

The three spent the next twenty-five minutes dealing with Charlotte's problem until Wyatt awoke in a fuss. "You didn't do anything wrong." Charlie Brown promised as Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief.

"I DIDN'T?" she realized in wonder.

"You still have a long way to go though in keeping quiet..." thought Frieda.

A few hours later, Katie was walking Maynard home; Marcie and Peppermint Patty were accompanying them. "You don't have to do this..." Katie sighed. "It's kind of weird..."

"We're weird, Katie." Peppermint Patty explained.

"And I've dealt with Marceline for 10 years later this fall..." groaned Maynard in disbelief.

"Wow..." Katie stated. "Even my boyfriend has a family problem."

"It's not a family problem...it's just cousin issues." Marcie reinforced.

"The pawpet shows are amazing." Katie realized. "Snoopy hosts amazing shows."

"I'll let Chuck know." Peppermint Patty smiled as they reached Maynard's house.

"See you later." Katie blushed.

"Bye, Katie...bye, girls." Maynard smiled.

"Bye, Captain Tutor." Peppermint Patty called out.

"Bye, Cousin Maynard." Marcie stated. "We'll walk you home, Katie..."

"No thanks." Katie politely denied. "I'll walk home. See you two around. Maybe sooner."

"Bye, Katie!" called out Peppermint Patty and Marcie as they walked home. Elsewhere, Charlotte was trying to beat Katie home and looked back at her previous life six years ago, when she did petty robberies of other kids' lunches, insult younger kids and play with an imaginary friend.

_(Charlotte Braun's Thoughts)_

_Gotta keep,_  
_One jump ahead of the bread line_  
_one swing ahead of the sword_  
_I steal only what I can't afford_  
_and that's everything_

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_  
_That's all, and that's no joke_  
_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

_(Other Kids)_

_ Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!_

_(Charlotte Braun's Thoughts)_

_ Just a little snack, guys_

_(Other Kids)_

_Rip her open, take it back, guys_

_(Charlotte Braun's Thoughts)_

_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_  
_You're my only friend, Lulu!_

_(Katie)_

_Who?_

_(Kids)_

_Oh it's sad Charlotte's hit the bottom_  
_She's become a one-girl rise in crime_  
_I'd blame parents except she hasn't got 'em_

_(Charlotte Braun's Thoughts)_

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_  
_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_  
_One skip ahead of my doom_  
_Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

_One jump ahead of the hit men_  
_One hit ahead of the flock_  
_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

_(Kids)_

_Stop, thief! Robber!_

_(Charlotte Braun's Thoughts)_

_Lulu!_

_(Kids)_

_ Scandal!_

_(Katie)_

_Let's not be too hasty_

_(Hungry Kid)_

_Still I think that's rather tasty_

_(Charlotte Braun's Thoughts)_

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_  
_Otherwise we'd get along_

_(Kids)_

_ Wrong!_

_(Charlotte Braun's Thoughts)_

_One jump ahead of the hoof beats_  
_(Vandal!)_  
_One hop ahead of the hump_  
_(Street rat!)_  
_One trick ahead of disaster_  
_(Scoundrel!)_  
_They're quick, but I'm much faster_  
_(Take that!)_  
_Here goes, better throw my hand in,_  
_Wish me happy landin',_  
_All I gotta do is jump!_

"I HADN'T REALLY CHANGED...HAVE I?" Charlotte Braun asked herself as she jumped over the fence and climbed up the tree that lead to her room, where she hid-putting on her headphones and a few YouTube videos to make it look as if she never left her room.

Katie soon walked in, a skip in her steps. "Hey Charlotte." she smiled to herself. "Any 'Comings to Jesus' yet?"

"A WHAT?" a confused Charlotte Braun asked.

"Have you opened your heart yet?" Katie asked.

"I STOPPED DOING THAT WHEN THE BOY I WAS CHASING YEARS AGO NEVER RETURNED MY FEELINGS AND I GOT THE AXE STUCK IN MY HEAD ACCIDENTALLY..." Charlotte sighed.

"Charlotte...what axe do you mean?" Katie wondered.

"WELL, BEFORE YOU WERE BORN, I HAD THESE FRIENDS-VIOLET, PATTY AND LUCY...WE HAD A LOT OF FUN...THEN, ONE DAY, WE WERE PLAYING WITH AN AXE MY DAD WAS USING FOR FIREWOOD AND LUCY ACCIDENTALLY LODGED THE AXE IN MY HEAD...NEXT THING I KNEW, NO ONE WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND. THEN YOU WERE BORN; BUT YOU WERE TOO YOUNG TO PLAY WITH, SO I CREATED LULU. SHE LEFT THOUGH...WE HAD THE BEST TIMES TOGETHER HOWEVER."

"Charlotte..." began Katie in awe.

"THEN, ONE DAY A FEW YEARS AGO, I...I FOUND OUT ABOUT FRIEDA AND CHARLIE BROWN AND...AND..." Charlotte Braun began before dropping to the floor and crying. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Don't cry." Katie shushed.

"I'M THE ONLY OF MY FRIENDS WHO'S SINGLE! EVEN YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND, KATE."

"I think it's time we try something new."

"LIKE WHAT?"

"You'll see."

**NEXT CHAPTER: NEW AND IMPROVED CHARLOTTE BRAUN**

**'One Jump Ahead' **(c) Walt Disney Records


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: INTRODUCING THE NEW AND IMPROVED CHARLOTTE LISA BRAUN**

Katie spent the rest of the day (and most of the night) helping Charlotte Braun become a changed pre-teen.

"First thing we do is lower our voices..." Katie began. "Boys love a girl with posture. Balance these books on your head, sis." she then reminded her sister of more important things. "A girl has to be there for her boyfriend." "Look presentable." "Don't slouch." "Trust me when I say this but, always be supportive of your boyfriend." "Surprise him with his favorite chocolates on Valentines day-Maynard loves those creamy filled center chocolates." "I said DON'T slouch." "Check your breath BEFORE you kiss a boy." "Keep a low volume." "Accompany him to the movies." "Find activities he likes and invite him to them." "Make sure you look presentable-no messy hair, no bad breath, no milk mustache." "When Ace's is open again, treat him to ice cream." "Pick flowers for him." "Wear a different dress when on a romantic date." "Don't be shy to change your hairstyle." "A new outfit every so often might spice up your wardrobe."

Charlotte kept taking down her half-sister's notes during the night. "I'm ready..." thought Charlotte before yawning and passing out on Katie's bed.

"Remember..." Katie awoke Charlotte Braun with a nudge. "Early tomorrow morning, we're heading to the park."

Early the next morning, Hans had awoken to something other than the alarm clock. It was different-it sounded like Woodstock. "Whistling?" he asked himself as he looked out his window to see Katie and Charlotte Braun walking down the street. Charlotte's hair was in a curly ponytail and she wore denim overalls with a crop-top and jean jacket alongside a backwards baseball cap. "Where they going?" he wondered before tiptoeing out of bed to find out. But first, a phone call to see if anyone else noticed the change in Charlotte Braun.

"You're ready, sis." Katie praised as Charlotte Braun whistled happily. "Atta sis! Now let's see if you remember what to do. To Sparkyville Park!"

"Hello, who is this?" Sally Brown groggily answered the phone. "Oh, hi Hans...let me put this simple: You got wrong number."

"No, Sally. Where Charlie Brown?" Hans asked.

"You DO know it's 5:30 in the morning, right?"

"It important."

"Fine, I'll wake him up...just be thankful Wyatt's already awake." and with that, Sally ran to her brother's room and nudged him awake. "It's a phone call for you." she explained.

"Phone call? For me?!" Charlie Brown repeated as he grabbed the phone. "Hello? Charlie Brown speaking, who is this?"

"Charlie Brown, it Hans." Hans answered. "Just saw Charlotte walk by."

"We're in trouble..." Charlie Brown groaned. "Hans, call everyone on Fillmore Street that we know; I'll call everyone on my street."

"Got it." Hans saluted.

"Can I call Michael though?" asked Sally.

"He-or you-don't know who we're talking about...better leave him out of this." explained Charlie Brown.

"Okay." Sally saluted as Charlie Brown and Hans made the phone calls.

"Hola..." yawned Dolores.

"What do you mean?" Jose questioned.

"HER?!" Violet gasped.

"You're kidding?" asked Melanie.

"Are you serious?" wondered Lucy.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Linus.

"What's happening?" Rerun murmured before going back to bed.

"What's so urgent?" yawned Piper as she sat on the floor beside Rerun's bed.

"Oh dear..." gulped Eudora.

"Be honest." scoffed Rattler.

"You're honest?" Thibault questioned.

"You sure you weren't dreaming?" yawned Schroeder.

"That b-" began Joslyn in a fury.

"It's her?" gasped Skylar.

"Positive?" worried Claudia.

"Who's her?" asked Krissy before noticing a blue spot on her neck and heading back to her room. "Never mind..."

"Really?" asked Patty [Swanson].

"It's really her?" wondered Ox.

"Stop pulling my leg!" sighed Dominick.

"She's asking for the ol' 1,2!" declared Cobra.

"Really, Charlie Brown?" gulped Pigpen.

"Sincerely?" Sidney wondered.

"Honestly?" asked Shermy.

"You sure, buddy?" worried Franco.

"She got a death wish?" inquired Peppermint Patty.

"Babe, please be joking." prayed Marcie.

"Are you sure, hun?" Frieda worried.

"A little bird told me." Snoopy explained as Woodstock chirped.

"IT'S CHARLOTTE BRAUN?!" the kids said in unison.

"Yup. Her...meet us in Sparkyville Park." Charlie Brown and Hans explained as they both hung up their phones and ran outside.

"What do you mean?" Sally wondered. "And who's Charlotte Braun?"

Within minutes, the kids, and Eudora (who was advised by a concerned Linus), had made it to Sparkyville Park. (Sally, Rerun, Michael and Piper were at the Brown's house.) "So, where's that snot-nosed brat?" declared Peppermint Patty in a rage.

"Easy, Sir..." gulped Marcie. "Hans, are you 101% sure it wasn't a bad dream?"

"Positive! Saw her with my own eyes." Hans explained.

"I remember a dream like that... in the dream I had that felt real, I kissed Heather." Charlie Brown explained.

"That wasn't a dream, babe..." sighed Frieda.

"Not dreaming!" Hans denied. "Saw her walk by."

"If he's schizophrenic and we never knew-" began Lucy as Charlotte Braun and Katie walked up towards them. "Scratch that...hi, Katie Kat." she greeted slyly.

"Hi, Lucy-Loo." Katie replied, doing finger guns at Lucy as they winked.

"Hi guys..." Charlotte whispered quietly, shuffling her feet on the morning dew grass.

"So you're the Charlotte Braun my Linus told me about, huh?" asked a worried Eudora.

"Sadly." Linus sighed as Charlotte Braun shook her head.

"I..." Charlotte Braun began as Claudia slipped her headphones on, hiding behind Marcie in fear.

"You what? Wanna make our lives more miserable?" Cobra asked. "Cause no one messes with Rattler, Cobra and Mamba."

"If they do, they get the ol' 1,2 to the jaw!" Rattler exclaimed.

"If you say one bad thing about Thibault or Hans, and they BOTH told Patty and I what happened too, I'm gonna belt you across the chops!" declared Marcie.

Thibault gulped. "And believe me, you won't like it! She might come off as slightly chubby, but boy is she strong."

"That's not why we came..." Katie explained. "Charlotte here wants to make up with you guys."

"Charlotte, is that true?" Patty [Swanson] asked as Ox raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"It is..." Charlotte Braun softly said.

"She has a long way to go, but we're getting there." Katie smiled.

"Charlotte, is this 75% off true?" Melanie repeated.

"Yes..." a humiliated Charlotte Braun whispered.

"I warned her that one more bad decision will lead up to her going to reformation school." Katie explained.

"Good idea." Thibault praised. "She might come back a changed girl."

"That's what we hope too." Katie whispered.

"I WILL CHANGE-" Charlotte Braun began before covering her mouth. "I meant, I will change for the better."

"Let's hope so." Linus sighed.

"Do you forgive me?" Charlotte asked.

"Not entirely, but with time, we might forgive you for how you treated us at the aquarium." Linus explained.

"So, what happened to the blanket Linus fell in love with?" Schroeder asked Lucy.

"He kept it under his bed in case he really needs a sense of extra security." Lucy answered.

"How's THAT working out?" worried Eudora.

"Quite well actually." Lucy replied.

"Phew..." the kids breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, Charlotte, let's see..." Katie began. "Posture? Check. Breath mints? Check. Happy attitude? Still working on that. Soft voice? Also working on that. 2.5/4 is a good start in delivery."

"What're you delivering?" asked Melanie.

"A new outlook for Charlotte." Katie explained.

"Cool!" Ox smiled.

"Let's hope the new Charlotte Braun stays though." Lucy declared.

"I wonder if she had an 'Uncle Max'..." Thibault pondered to himself.

"What do you mean?" Marcie inquired.

"It's a long story." the shorter (but older) boy explained.

"Nice meeting you." Eudora smiled as Charlotte's socks flew off. "I DO know how to charm ANYONE'S socks off."

"Now, Charlotte...how good are you at baseball?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"I'll try..." Charlotte timidly replied. "Usually I was the reporter..."

"Good." Katie replied. "Me? I'm just Charlotte's half sister? What should I know?"

"You look like a full person to me." Melanie stated as the kids facepalmed. Charlotte was tempted to call Melanie a dumb blonde, but she kept it in her head.

"I hate baseball, Sir!" exclaimed Marcie.

"Stop reminding us, Carlin..." Lucy groaned.

"It looks like fun." Katie smiled.

"I wonder if I'll score a goal..." Charlotte told Linus as his hair stood up.

"When was the last time you played?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Seven years ago." Charlotte realized. "I'm a bit rusty." she giggled a little. "PLAY BALL!" she declared.

"I think we can learn to live with the new Charlotte Braun, Charlie Brown." Schroeder smiled.

Katie smiled as she sat on the bench with Marcie and Claudia. "Thank you...in the name of Sparky Schulz, you're helping reform my sister. How can I ever repay you?" she smiled.

"All you need is l-l-love." Claudia replied.

"But a little chocolate every now and then doesn't hurt." Marcie added as they watched the other kids play.

"Charlotte Braun, would you like to do the first pitch?" Charlie Brown asked as she smiled sadly.

"I may not have gotten Charlie Brown as a boyfriend like Frieda; but I might get him as a friend if I can remember to be more open and polite and keep the bad thoughts to myself...maybe I'll even get a boyfriend too..." Charlotte Braun smiled as she threw the ball, making Charlie Brown's clothes fly off. "Good grief, Charlie Brown..." she sighed as the kids began laughing. Apparently, she couldn't laugh AT the gang but when Charlie Brown lost his clothes, EVERYONE laughed. "Weird kids..." she added before laughing as well. No one knew how long Charlotte Braun 2.0 would last. Hopefully for a long time though, Charlie Brown prayed.

**THE END**


End file.
